1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
With the development of computers and networks, many techniques for communication between different places have been developed. One of these techniques is a video conference technique that performs a conference while displaying common information on the screens of a plurality of apparatuses. In the video conference, each user should communicate with other users while referring to the same image in order to express the user's opinion.